Una vez más
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: DanteXLady. "El tercer error y broche de oro para la muerte rotunda de su amistad, sin duda alguna fue la negación absurda de ambos ante la situación indiscutible. Ella escapó, y él la dejó ir…" Rated M por lenguaje vulgar y Lemonx3. Son advertidos. Sí, sí, soy horrible con los resúmenes yyyy los títulos también… u


**¡Hola! Volví con un FanFic… Woww *Sigh* Tardé más de lo que me imaginaba terminarlo, pero en fin, acá está… ^u^ Ejem! Bueno en realidad no lo terminé, voy por el segundo cap casi terminado y ya tengo planeado el tercero. Bien, por lo general mis historias (y no es que tenga muchas) son one-shots porque soy muy perezosa para escribir algo durante mucho tiempo y dedicarle demasiada concentración, peeero aparentemente intentando explayarme un poco mejor se me fue la mano xD y esta historia prevista para dos capítulos se extendió a tres bastantes largos, intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para reducirlos pero esto es lo que quedó… En fin. *Sigh again***

**Un par de cosas a tener en cuenta****: 1- Es la primera vez que escribo un Lemon *Scarlet Blush* Así que si les parece muy zafado o de lo contrario le hace falta algo, me gustaría saber tu opinión.**

** 2- Juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir a Dante y a Lady sin ser tan ooc, esperemos que haya funcionado. *Growls* ¬_¬ **

** 3- Los propios Lemon's están marcados previamente con un XXX para aquellos que no quieran leerlos –Aunque siendo honesta, me parece que cuando ven un Rated M es solo para entrar a leer las situaciones cítricas (?) xD- Los ****_Flashback's, los pensamientos de cada personaje y algunas piezas de canciones, van a estar escritos en cursiva, se van a dar cuenta solos, pero solo quería aclararlo._**

**Bue! Después de atajarme de antemano, aquí les dejo el fic- Ah! Me olvidaba, no soy dueña de Devil May Cry ni de los personajes relacionados –Créanme, sino no hubiera permitido lo que NT le hizo a MI o mejor dicho NUESTRO Dante… ¡Fucking Ninja Teory! *** **Shake the fist cursing* Lo siento, llámenme "Hater" no me importa pero es mi parecer, además hacía tiempo que me contenía y necesitaba descargarme. Ahora sí, espero que les guste y como siempre, comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas… ^u^**

CAPITULO 1:

Era una cálida noche de verano. Las nubes de una prometedora y torrencial lluvia veraniega cubrían el cielo oscuro, mientras los sonidos de relámpagos retumbaban entre los viejos edificios e iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que lo hacía el cartel brillante en fucsia de Devil May Cry al final de la calle. En su interior, la música a unos cuantos niveles más bajos que lo normal era el fiel reflejo de su estado de ánimo. La oficina estaba en penumbras, el viejo ventilador de techo chirriaba irritantemente obsequiando un fondo de sonido repetitivo a la misma canción que venía escuchando desde hace horas, y el vaso de su bebida blanca con hielo dentro transpiraba dejando la areola de humedad en el viejo escritorio, mientras que el cadáver de una botella de vodka se encontraba tumbado a su lado.

Normalmente en un sábado por la noche – y no es que fuera a elegir un día en particular- él estaría en Planeta Amor bebiendo unos tragos y matando el tiempo con algunas chicas, incluso volvería a casa con alguna que quisiera algo de acción, cosa que sucedía siempre. Pero el medio demonio hoy no se encontraba de humor. Sí, Dante estaba en unos esos días en los que no quería saber nada con respecto al mundo exterior. Había tenido un trabajo bastante mal pago, por no decir una completa mierda, que no lograba marcar el record del peor día en la semana. A todo esto se le sumaban las cuentas en rojo por los destrozos, el atraso con el pago del alquiler, la cancelación de su cuenta en la pizzería hasta que pagara los cuatro meses de pizzas diarias que aún debía… un sinfín de simples cosas que complicaban su rutina; y cuando el día no podría haber sido peor, al llegar a la oficina encontró una nota de Trish diciendo que se iba por un tiempo de la ciudad para obtener algo de aire. Al menos esta vez se dignó a dejar una nota. Él solo esperaba que eso no fuera una jodida broma como si… bueno no importa, no va al caso; simplemente se quedó como siempre detrás de su escritorio con los pies apoyados en la vieja cosa de madera, mientras las manos descansaban cómodamente en la nuca.

Al recordar su aburrida soledad, su rostro dibujó una mueca de costado y solo se resignó a dejar escapar un suspiro irritado, cambiando la posición de un pie sobre el otro.

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, era obvio que Dante no era muy amante de la soledad y el silencio. Y no es que fuera a admitirlo fuera de su cráneo, pero a veces y solo a veces, le gustaba cuando su oficina se agolpaba de gente que entraba y salía constantemente; lo cual había sido así durante bastante tiempo.

Luego de los sucesos en Fortuna, harán unos cinco años atrás, habían sucedido algunos cambios, no muchos, pero si los suficientes para que el medio demonio se encontrara de tal humor. Y es que se había acostumbrado a tener siempre alguien a su lado, aunque más no sea para fastidiar cuando necesitaba sacar algo de aburrimiento de su sistema; pero nada… no había nadie más que él en toda la condenada oficina.

Junto a Dante siempre había estado Trish, quien lo acompañaba en alguna que otra misión o le traía información sobre un nuevo nido de demonios en la ciudad. Pero Trish era un alma libre, y por mal que le pesara al peliblanco, ella siempre desaparecía por unos cuantos meses y luego volvía como si nada. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y a veces ella necesitaba alejarse un poco para estar sola, pensar y estar consigo misma. Él la aceptó de esa manera.

Luego estaba Nero, el mocoso insolente que Dante adopto como asistente personal, aunque claro que lo llamaba así solo para molestarlo. El joven cazador se había unido a los cazadores de DMC desde los sucesos en Fortuna y habían logrado llevarse bastante bien en un principio. Aunque obviamente no se puede esperar que todo salga perfecto cuando un joven medio demonio contestador y bastante temperamental, intentaba trabajar en equipo con un peliblanco cínico, vanidoso y hablador, una diablesa muy altiva y despreocupada, y el gemelo malvado del peliblanco, que no hacía intento alguno por comprender los conceptos de "Trabajar en equipo" y "El fin NO justifica los medios", sin mencionar sus irritantes miradas arrogantes e inexpresivas. Pero, para la suerte de Nero, últimamente no había estado mucho en la agencia, ya que tenía su propio trabajo como cazador en la nueva Orden que se había rearmado en Fortuna, para asegurar a los demonios lejos de la tranquila comunidad. Sin dejar de mencionar que él había formalizado su relación con Kyrie y ambos estaban muy a gusto con su nueva vida compartida en una pequeña casita alejada del centro de Fortuna; por lo que simplemente reaparecía en la oficina de Dante cuando surgía un trabajo que realmente valía la pena hacer en equipo.

Y finalmente Vergil, el gemelo oscuro traído desde el mismísimo infierno. Dante le había salvado el culo a su hermano mayor hacía cuatro años y un par de meses atrás.

Como toda relación 'amor-odio' de hermanos, ellos seguían manteniéndose a la orden del día. Desde un principio, Vergil no había estado muy de acuerdo en compartir techo con su hermano menor, ya que sabía que podía convertirse en un gran dolor en su parte posterior -lo cual Dante había logrado ser por muy mérito propio- en los primeros años juntos de sus vidas. Y así lo fue… el hijo mayor de Sparda no se había equivocado en absoluto.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que ambos habían madurado… aunque sea un poco; con treinta y cuatro años al menos esperaban que se comportaran como gente de su edad; pero las razones que el gemelo menor tenía para fastidiar constantemente al mayor eran distintos que por mera diversión; aunque jamás negaría el goce que aun siente cuando su hermano se cabrea; cualquiera diría que la vena de la sien le explotaría con solo respirarle cerca. Dante solo quería que Vergil ocupara su cabecita malvada en otras cosas, aunque sea descargándose violentamente contra él; y no es que el cazador fuera especialista en el tema, pero simplemente había notado que su gemelo mayor estaba más callado de lo normal. Sí, claro que Vergil siempre había sido el gemelo más 'paciente' –para ciertas cosas- más templado y silencioso, todo lo contrario de Dante; pero había notado, que su gemelo se perdía en sus pensamientos con facilidad y pasaba mucho más tiempo concentrado en ellos. No es que fuera una simple meditación; Dante no era tan estúpido para caer en ello. Él suponía que Vergil estaba sufriendo una especie de 'estrés post-traumático' -¿Desde cuándo el medio demonio era psicólogo?- y que tenía ciertos pensamientos y memorias, como pequeños flashes de imágenes en su cabeza, que lo corrompían al punto de perderse en su propia mente. Además, las pocas noches en las cuales el gemelo mayor dormía en la habitación, que Dante muy amablemente le había ofrecido, él podía escuchar en el silencio de la noche, los quejidos atemorizantes de las interminables pesadillas que sufría. Muchas veces, el cazador se vio tentado de llegar a él para calmarlo, pero cuando se levantaba de su cama, el simple chirrido del viejo catre lo despertaba. Vergil gruñía exasperado como las pesadillas lo desvelaban y prometían largas y agotadoras noches de insomnio, lo cual también había logrado que su estado de irritabilidad con su hermanito fuera de más rápida reacción que en el pasado.

Un suspiro un poco más largo escapó de los labios de Dante al pensar en su hermano, al mismo tiempo que sintió en el pecho una leve punzada ante los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza… una vez más.

Las cosas que Vergil fue obligado a hacer y las torturas que seguramente recibió, eran un completo enigma para Dante, y él no estaba seguro sí quería averiguarlo. Además, por supuesto que tan maldito cabrón orgulloso que es su hermano mayor, si fuera capaz de recordar algo más que solo visiones borrosas, jamás se lo contaría, probablemente creería que sería caer en la lástima de su hermano menor. Pero a Dante no le interesaba 'hacer leña del árbol caído'. No iba a insistir en el tema si Vergil no quería hablarlo; no le servía de nada abrumarlo más de lo que ya estaba. A parte, ya era escalofriante la relación enfermiza de amor homicida que tenían, y sumarle a ello las charlas a corazón abierto con alguien como Vergil, era un motivo más que suficiente para guardarse las dudas bien en lo profundo.

Dante suspiró nuevamente. Odiaba ponerse así de pensativo y sentimental.

A veces deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas… o al menos que él hubiera podido evitar ciertas cosas, al igual que su maldita suerte con Lady…

Esta vez el medio demonio frunció el ceño al recordar a su vieja compañera, dejando escapar un bufido. Su humor cambió de irritación leve a verdadero enojo en tan solo un parpadeo. Dante enredó sus dedos entre las hebras plata de su cabello y apretó con fuerza, las uñas clavándose en su cuero cabelludo para que el dolor hiciera olvidar el recuerdo ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla? Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Al parecer inconscientemente había empujado los recuerdos que quedaban de la cazadora de ojos bicolor, muy en lo profundo de su memoria para obligarse a sí mismo a olvidarla.

_Lady… _Con solo pensar en el nombre que él mismo le había dado se le estremecía la piel. Ambos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Ella había estado a cada instante a su lado.

Al principio él creyó que ella simplemente estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Pero luego se encontró pensado que probablemente ella se quedó junto a él solo para recuperar su motocicleta -que según Dante fue destruida por un simple error de cálculo y sin intencionalidad; pff como si a la perra gritona le importara- o porque él le había prometido a ayudarla con la caza de demonios; pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos se encontraban medianamente a gusto estando uno al lado del otro.

Después de un tiempo, supo que ella se había transformado en una amiga; una persona con la que podía hablar, gritar, pelear, reír, molestar, recibir disparos en la cabeza, tratar como mascota, coquetearle sutil o descaradamente, volver a recibir disparos en la cabeza, trabajar coordinados en equipo… en fin; él realmente se había encontrado a gusto con Lady, y ella parecía estar dispuesta a confiarle su amistad: considerando que las personas medianamente 'normales' no les disparan en la cabeza a sus amigos o los patean en la entrepierna cuando están desprevenidos, pero nuevamente; él se adaptó a sus altibajos emocionales y sus desequilibrios temperamentales -Dante sabía perfectamente que por su culpa ella estaba recibiendo una buena cantidad de cólera en su sistema; jamás se aburría de cabrear a la temperamental Lady- y ella se había acostumbrado a… … bueno, no a muchas cosas pero sin duda se había 'acostumbrado' al medio demonio.

Los cazadores habían sido los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo. A su manera, quizás era una relación un poco retorcida y rara; una mezcla de amor homicida, amistad con cierta conveniencia y sobre todo una terrible negación absurda ante el más que obvio flechazo que ambos sufrían. Su 'amistad' había sido bastante lucrativa en cierto modo –al menos para cierta cazadora- y se habían acostumbrado a que solo se quedaría en eso; pero oh no, si de algo podían estar seguros, es que ellos podían arruinar incluso a la relación menos 'relación' que se pueda poner sobre la faz de la tierra.

El primer error fue compartido, ya que fue decisión mutua comenzar a desvestirse uno al otro, besándose con fervor. Ambos terminaron en la habitación de Dante uniéndose con pasión en el olvido lujurioso. Fue el primer paso para la destrucción de su amistad.

El segundo error, fue mantener esta situación casi cotidianamente. Se habían convertido en 'amigos con privilegios'. Sus encuentros sexuales para nada ocasionales habían comenzado a formar parte de su rutina diaria, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y de forma apasionada. Fue algo que no hubiera sido tan malo si hubieran sido capaces de mantenerlo de esa forma.

El tercer error y broche de oro para la muerte rotunda de su amistad, sin duda alguna fue la negación absurda de ambos ante la situación indiscutible. Ella escapó, y él la dejó ir…

Dante podía recordar con exactitud cada detalle de ese día en particular.

**-(XXX)-**

_Lady jadeó en sus labios cuando fue golpeada ante el ímpetu lujurioso del medio demonio contra la puerta de su habitación. Mordiendo el labio inferior como reprimenda, ella se sostuvo abrazada con piernas a la cintura y brazos alrededor del cuello de Dante, continuando con la codiciosa exploración de su lengua en la boca, mientras intentaba dominar el beso apasionado. Él sonrió y respondió apretando su culo juguetonamente, así como ella gruñó en su boca ante la impertinencia del peliblanco. Esto sería una lucha constante por la dominación. Otra vez._

¿Dijo que recordaba con exactitud? A decir verdad, él no estaba del todo seguro como es que habían llegado a estas instancias. Lo único que podía recordar era estar empapado de pies a cabeza con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, obviamente recién salido de la ducha, y una Lady que le gritaba vaya a saber Dios por qué; por supuesto que él tampoco se quedaba atrás con el elevado tono de voz. Probablemente habían estado discutiendo sobre cómo ella se llevaba gran parte de las ganancias, o él había estado siendo reprendido por no tener el dinero de su deuda- otra vez- pero eso no le importaba una mierda en absoluto ya que solo era un poco más de toda su rutina diaria; lo único que sí importaba, era tenerla en sus manos nuevamente, otra noche más… juntos.

_Tratando de ganar en un duelo desesperado de lenguas, Dante tanteó la puerta con una mano en busca del condenado picaporte. Preso de su impaciencia, el medio demonio hizo lo que cualquiera haría en un caso de extrema necesidad, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, balanceando el peso de la dama en sus manos sin perder el contacto de sus labios en los de ella y pateó la puerta para abrirse camino a la habitación._

_La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana entre las cortinas danzantes con la suave briza de la noche, aclimatando el ambiente con la claridad nocturna, mientras que los amantes llegaban con pasos torpes a la cama. Desabotonando rápidamente la chaqueta blanca de la morocha, las manos agiles la despojaron con avidez arrojando la prenda al suelo, mientras besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba el camino del hombro hacia la clavícula y el cuello, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su piel. A ella se le dificultó respirar un poco más, cuando sintió los ardientes besos dejando un camino de marcas rojas por detrás. Sus manos habían estado vagando nerviosamente sobre el pecho mojado y desnudo del peliblanco, las uñas recorriendo su bien tonificado torso hasta llevarlas hacia la espalda para apretarse contra él, mientras sus pezones se endurecieron por la excitación y el contacto de la piel húmeda sobre la suya caliente. Sus uñas femeninas se afirmaron a la espalda con más intensidad, cuando el filo de los labios pecadores rozaron un punto sensible y cosquilloso en su cuello. Él se sonrió sobre la piel. _

_"Ansiosa ¿Eh?" Murmuró al oído antes de lamer el lóbulo a la ligera y continuando con besos hambrientos por el cuello, mordisqueando aquí y allá. Sus manos habían encontrado el camino al sur, metiendo los dedos en el borde de los pantalones cortos._

_Ella se separó la distancia necesaria para mirarlo con una ceja levantada. Tomándolo por sorpresa, Dante jadeó un poco más alarmado de lo que hubiera deseado, cuando sintió la rodilla de la dama levantarse y dispararse rápidamente a su ingle. No lo golpeó fuerte, pero apretó su rodilla en la zona delicada lo necesario para 'educarlo'._

_"¿Decías?" Ella apretó los dientes con el ceño fruncido mirándolo desafiantemente. Si alguien podía terminar con la ingle prendida fuego o las pelotas azules por no aprender a cerrar la boca, ese era él._

_"Te gusta jugar rudo ¿eh?" Dante jamás se dejó intimidar. Mucho menos por Lady. "Bueno, yo también lo prefiero así, nena" Sonrió, sus ojos seductores brillaban en malicia._

_Tomándola desprevenida, la empujó lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente sobre el colchón._

_"¡Hey!" Ella comenzó a protestar, pero sin darle otra chance, él fue a por ella tomándola de las muñecas y apretando contra el colchón lo suficientemente firme para que sus manitos peligrosas no lo atacaran al cuello… u otra zona delicada._

_El rubor escarlata de su rostro lo tenía bastante divertido, sobre todo porque acompañaba en perfecta armonía con su ceño fruncido, y la cantidad innumerable de palabrotas y amenazas que salían de esa boca pulposa. No queriendo escuchar más de sus absurdas protestas, Dante estrelló sus labios, obviando toda delicadeza e ir directamente a un beso fervoroso; su lengua caliente en busca de silenciarla a toda costa. Lady protestó un poco, gruñendo como un animalito enjaulado y retorciendo sus muñecas para soltar el agarre; un patético y débil show en contra de la dominación–solo por terquedad- Aunque no se resistió por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando comenzó a sentir un hormigueo que empezaba a calentar todo su cuerpo. Sentir el peso de su cuerpo mojado y caliente recién salido de la ducha encima de ella, la exploración de su boca con ese beso que la dejaba sin aire, el agarre de sus grandes y fuertes manos en las suyas, el galopar feroz de su corazón fundiéndose con sus propios latidos, y la inconfundible presión de la inminente erección en su contra, ponían en fuego vivo todo su ser, y aunque no le gustaba ni un poquito la idea de ser dominada, mucho menos por un estúpido y petulante medio demonio, ella solo le permitió esto por unos momentos. Así como comenzó a disfrutar de la conexión caliente entre sus lenguas danzantes, pronto perdió todo pensamiento racional, dejándose llevar por esa abrumadora llama interior que comenzaba a crecer con cada roce. Ahora solo podía sentir… sentir la creciente necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella, saboreando la sensación de ser llenada por completo y llevada al éxtasis por este peliblanco pasional y salvaje; su 'amigo' con ciertos privilegios…_

_Pronto la impaciencia se hizo sentir en el medio demonio, y la hizo gemir en sus labios cuando instintivamente soltó un movimiento lánguido de su cadera apretando contra la suya; oh sí, él la quería tanto ahora, y más cuando la oyó gemir de esa forma… por su respuesta, era obvio que ella también lo deseaba así. Dándole tanto espacio para poder recuperar el aliento perdido, Dante le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y lentamente el filo de sus labios comenzó un camino que continuó por la columna del cuello, prodigando con besos ligeros como plumas, y soltando cautelosamente las manos – solamente porque sintió cómo ella había dejado de luchar; él no era tan estúpido como para soltarla sin antes asegurarse el pellejo- para centrarse en acariciar apreciativamente la silueta de la dama de bajo de él. _

_Ella perdió el aliento y un cosquilleo erizó su piel por completo, cuando sintió los labios recorrer suave y seductoramente el camino a sus pechos, atrapando uno de sus pezones rosados entre los labios para chupar y juguetear con su lengua, mientras el otro recibía la atención de su mano, masajeando la cálida carne y retorciendo un poco el botón sensitivo entre sus dedos para hacerla gemir un poco más fuerte. Ella lo sintió sonreír sobre su piel y juró que en cuanto recibiera algo de espacio lo golpearía para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa presumida de su rostro, o al menos iría contando los puntos en contra para luego vengarse –Jhm! Si creía que él iba a dominar esto por mucho tiempo se equivoca- Un quejido un poco más fuerte se escapó de su garganta, apretando el agarre de las sabanas entre sus dedos delgados, cuando cambió la atención al otro pezón, tomándolo entre sus dientes y tirando suavemente para luego lamerlo, mientras las manos vagaban en su pequeña cintura hacia las caderas. Así como el tratamiento en sus pechos era tan exquisito, aumentando sus latidos con cada roce de la lengua y los labios– sin duda alguna demoníacas- él abandonó su labor, para ir más allá de un simple juego previo; él quería poner a prueba todo el potencial de Lady, quería oírla gritar su nombre, rogando por él –sí, un medio demonio muy lleno de sí mismo; al menos si le iba a gritar, que sea algo por algo bueno ¿No?- así fue que continuó el camino al sur de su cuerpo, besando su estómago y siguiendo los patrones de algunas cicatrices con los dedos; los músculos abdominales se contraían ante la atención de los ásperos dígitos dibujando sobre las viejas heridas sanadas. _

_La cazadora había perdido noción de lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio; la agitación de sus pechos palpitantes y endurecidos engatusaba al medio demonio alentándolo a no parar. Claro que de eso podía estar más que segura, él no se detendría tan fácilmente, quería todo de ella. Perdida en la dulce sensación de hormigueo que causaban sus labios sobre la piel, dejando una evidente estela de fuego ardiente al pasar; De repente y de la nada misma, se hizo consciente de su desnudez, mucho más cuando la respiración cálida de Dante cosquilleó la piel de sus piernas ya sin botas ¿Cuándo se las quitó? Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se apoyó sobre sus codos, viendo con aprensión como le quitaba los pantalones cortos junto con su ropa interior –no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ir prenda por prenda, no es que ella tuviera mucho más- _

_"D-Dante, ¿Qué~?" Ella no sabía que decir exactamente._

_Siempre sucedía esto. Ambos discutían, el calor de la discusión se transformaba rápidamente en deseo y al cabo de unos minutos, subían hábilmente las escaleras hacia la habitación de Dante –Claro que cuando la ansiedad era extrema, se llevaban allí mismo sobre el escritorio, o la mesa de pool… o contra la pared… o el sillón… a veces en la ducha cuando la necesitaban, en fin- Peeero, al cabo de unos cuantos besos apasionados y codiciosas caricias, ella comenzaba a sentir que esto no estaba bien. Había algo en ella que le impedía ceder el control por completo, obviamente porque fue algo que ella nunca perdió. Siempre manipuló las cosas en su vida y su entorno de forma satisfactoria, y se sentía muy orgullosa de no ceder ante nada ni nadie; había pasado de ser una joven 'colegiala' rebelde y bastante desequilibrada en busca de venganza, a ser una dama de negocios, fría y calculadora, aunque con ciertos ataques explosivos, ya que su naturaleza era así; pero cuando se trataba del albino mitad demonio, no se podía controlar, tanto en exceso de ira – el cráneo de Dante era la prueba más rotunda de ello- como en pasión y deseo descomunal. Él la llevaba a un mundo inestable, desequilibrado por completo, en donde ella no tenía ninguna predominancia sobre sus sensaciones, emociones y siquiera casi de su propio cuerpo; abarrotaba su cabeza con preguntas que ella no sabía cómo responderse ¿Cómo era posible que causara tanta confusión alguien como Dante? Lady siempre había rotulado todas las cosas en su vida, manteniendo un orden estricto de 'Profesionalismo' y siempre había sido así hasta que cedió ante la tentación; una vez que saboreó la sensación de perder el control bajo su toque, sus besos y su cuerpo entero, jamás volvió reinar en sus emociones. Y sí, Dante encajaba en la más rara de todas las relaciones y no es que haya tenido muchas. 'Amigos con privilegios' eso eran. Pff, si fuera tan fácil como sonaba, quizás se ahorraría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza. Por un tiempo habían logrado mantenerlo en ciertos parámetros, y la verdad es que la pasaban muy bien… lo peor de todo es que cada vez que lo hacían, ella comenzaba a sentir como lentamente esos parámetros se iban ajustando, encerrándola en un condenado circulo vicioso de preguntas sin respuestas, y de sensaciones encontradas… Era todo una jodida sensación de descontrol total._

_ Lady jadeó de sorpresa cuando su cerebro salió de su estado de trance y logró sentir a Dante entre sus piernas, el aliento soplando desde las rodillas hacia arriba._

_"D-Dante, no creo que…" Intentó razonar._

_"¿Qué?" La mirada inocente entraba en conflicto con la enorme sonrisa burlona, mientras besaba con suavidad el interior del muslo. Su mirada helada fija en los orbes bicolores destellaba lujuria en estado puro. Él quería probarla hasta llevarla a su liberación, dejándola con ganas de más._

_La cazadora se agitó más de la cuenta cuando la lengua salió a ejecutarse sobre la piel del interior de su muslo prendida fuego, cada vez más cerca del calor que tanto anhelaba su atención._

_"No creo que- s-sea- una buena… ideea" Finalizó gimiendo ¿Acababa de sentir el pulso allí abajo?_

_"¿Estas… segura?" Él sonrió, inhalando el embriagador aroma femenino que le hacía agua la boca. No pudo soportarlo más._

_La lengua demoníaca no se hizo esperar y pronto salió a lamer lenta pero decididamente, separando los pliegues húmedos e hinchados en todo su recorrido hasta el punto más sensible. _

_"¡Nngghh…!" Ella se estrelló contra el colchón, los nudillos blancos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas._

_Dante sonrió y lo tomó como un incentivo para seguir. Su lengua exploró lentamente en un principio, degustando con deleite la humedad caliente entre sus piernas. Lady gemía y suspiraba incontrolablemente ante la sensación de placer; era increíble lo delicioso que se sentía esa condenada lengua sobre la piel sensible; toda duda y prejuicio sobre el peliblanco se borró por completo cuando él decidió saciar todas sus necesidades en ella. 'A la mierda con lo que debería ser. Tendré tiempo para arrepentirme después' Ella quería más… mucho más. Sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba para recibir más de él, cuando tomó el pequeño manojo de nervios entre sus labios, y chupó con avidez, tirando hacia afuera y remolineando su lengua, dándole tanto tiempo de atención para hacer temblar sus piernas; él las sostuvo con firmeza para mantenerlas separadas, dispuesto a terminar con lo que comenzó. Estaba tan embriagado por la sensación en su boca y los gemidos constantes de la dama retorciéndose bajo su toque, que podría estar haciendo esto toda la noche. Sintiéndose más animado a continuar, la lengua presionó y serpenteó en su entrada, mientras el pulgar jugueteó con el clítoris, los movimientos circulares, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, presionando y sintiendo como se hacía cada vez más tentadoramente húmeda. _

_"Mmm… ¡Ugh Dant- aah!" Lady arqueó su espalda, sintiendo un calor indescriptible presionando en su vientre, el corazón martillaba en sus oídos, y la sangre hervía en sus venas. Notando que él estaba a punto de hacer una estúpida broma, enredó sus delgados dedos entre las hebras plata del cabello con fuerza para animarlo a continuar; ella creía que moriría si él se detenía ahora, necesitaba que acabar con su dulce tortura._

_Felicitándose mentalmente, Dante insertó su largo dedo medio en la apertura, bombeando mientras sus labios pecadores atrapaban nuevamente al clítoris, en ese beso que la llevaba al descontrol de todos sus impulsos. El fuego la estaba consumiendo viva cuando un segundo dedo se ejecutó en su calor; los dos expertos letales bombeando dentro y fuera de ella; cada vez más necesitada por ahogar esa sensación que ardía en su interior. Ella estaba muy cerca. Un gritó más fuerte escapó de sus labios, cuando la atención del mestizo gesticuló un 'ven aquí' en su interior, golpeando efectivamente el punto donde la hacía estremecerse de placer. Casi como un niño codicioso y travieso haciendo algo que no debía hacer mientras no lo veían, Dante encontró su punto sensible y lo golpeó una y otra y otra vez sin piedad; su erección se hizo más difícil de soportar cada vez que oía a la dama gimiendo descontroladamente, casi llorando de puro goce sexual. Unos segundos más de su trato fueron necesarios para que la cazadora explotara en la felicidad orgásmica; tiró de su rostro hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gimiendo en voz alta, cuando su cuerpo colapsó, temblando ante los espasmos de sus músculos apretando involuntariamente los dedos del peliblanco. Sus labios carnosos entreabiertos jadeaban en busca de aire, intentado recordar como respirar normalmente de nuevo._

_El presumido medio demonio retiró gentilmente sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca lamiéndolos distraídamente, no solo para saborear la victoria, sino también porque verla disfrutar de esa forma, entrando en conflicto con su cerebro manipulador mientras perdía el control, era sumamente satisfactorio. Él alzó su mirada al rostro de la morocha. Se veía tan hermosa. Un ligero rubor tiñe sus mejillas como lo hacía cada vez que él la toca, los ojos bicolores cerrados, mientras sus pechos perfectos subían y bajaban, los labios carnosos entre abiertos aun jadeantes. Él ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba sentir la presión a su alrededor, enterrando por completo su virilidad palpitante para cumplir con su dolorosa erección, que pedía con ansias su liberación. Pronto la toalla blanca que lo cubría ondeó en el aire, y lentamente bajó a por ella. Posicionándose entre sus piernas, plantó besos delicados en su estómago bien tonificado, subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos para besarlos y lamerlos nuevamente, jamás se cansaba de saborearlos, luego la clavícula, el cuello y de nuevo a sus dulces y cálidos labios. Dante la miró por unos instantes, así como ella entre abrió sus ojos, los parpados perezosos de puro placer._

_El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron se hizo eterno, a pesar de que se miraron por unos segundos; Lady creía que podía ahogarse en esos ojos azules si los veía por demasiado tiempo. Esa condenada sensación que había crecido en ella estos últimos meses; las estúpidas mariposas grandes como pájaros revoloteando nerviosamente en el estómago y el corazón atrapado en su garganta a punto de escapar, eran los síntomas que sentía cada vez que él la miraba así… ¿Por qué la miraba como si ella fuera lo más hermoso que le pusieron delante de sus ojos? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir como una tonta colegiala virgen, cuando venían haciendo esto desde hace seis o siete meses? De todas formas, esa sensación amenazaba con salir y arruinar todo; pero ¡oh no! Eso no iba a suceder… Lady tendría que tomar de nuevo el toro por las astas si no quería sucumbir ante esa 'cosa'. Así como el peliblanco rozó provocativamente sus labios en los de ella, separándolos para conectar un nuevo beso, ella lentamente flexionó sus rodillas, acariciando con los pies sugestivamente los costados de las largas piernas de Dante y empujando con sus caderas hacia arriba, seduciéndolo a penetrarla de una buena vez. Él no necesita que se lo digan dos veces; besándola fugazmente en los labios carnosos, se elevó solo un poco sobre sus rodillas y tomó de su virilidad, jugueteando un par de veces con la punta sensible en la entrada bien lubricada; él suspiró y ella gruñó con impaciencia por hacerla desear… Pff! Ese estúpido intento de macho dominante se le acabaría pronto… ¿Recuerdan cuando ella dijo que le permitiría dominar la situación solo por un momento? Bueno… al verlo entretenido con su jugueteo insolente, Lady llevó sus rodillas flexionadas entre los brazos y hacia el pecho del medio demonio empujando hacia arriba y girando sobre él en fracciones de segundos; por lo que ahora, Dante quedó atrapado en la cama debajo de una dama impaciente y… muy, muy vengativa._

_"Hey" Él protestó sonriendo ante la más que obvia reacción de su compañera. Dante sabía que ella no se dejaría joder tan fácilmente. Siempre era así._

_La morocha sonrió con malicia cuando lo vio debajo de ella; sentada en su estómago con las rodillas presionando los brazos sobre el colchón. 'Veamos quien se hace desear ahora'. Inclinándose hacia delante, Lady apoyó sus rodillas a los costados del torso bajo ella y sus manos acariciaron el pecho musculoso, sintiendo como se contraían los músculos debajo de la pálida y cálida piel. Los labios codiciosos besaron y lamieron el camino de regreso a su rostro, todo por el pecho hacia el cuello disfrutando el inconfundible aroma masculino y propio de Dante, su piel sabía deliciosa y hacía fluir la sangre más rápido en ella con solo inhalar su perfume. Antes de dedicarse a esa boca indecente, la cazadora llevó una mano a la nuca del albino, para tomar un poco de ese suave pelo nevado, apretando con fuerza y elevar la cabeza para soldar sus labios nuevamente; ella sabía que a él le gustaba el trato duro. Lo besó con fuerza; esa insaciable necesidad de sus labios probando la exploración continua, el sonido de las bocas húmedas amedrentando las necesidades más animales, y el estímulo de los sabores mezclados, los elevaba al máximo. Dante apretó sus manos sobre los muslos desnudos, atientas hasta su culo para apretarlo con más ganas. Dejándolo sin aliento, Lady mordió con fuerza adrede el labio inferior, ganándose un gruñido por lo bajo; 'Juro que él es masoquista' ella sonrió para sí misma. Las marcas rojas de pasión se extendían a lo largo de su torso al igual que las líneas rojas irregulares casi sangrantes se dibujaban tras el rastro de las uñas maliciosas, cuando la dama encima de él, bajaba, besando y mordisqueando todo el torturantemente lento trayecto a su ansiosa necesidad. Él apostaría cualquier cosa a que la perra vengativa iba a hacerlo rogar… 'Jhm, en tus sueños nena'… Aunque él sabía que se lo merecía, así que tuvo que soportarlo como el hombre que era. La dama de ojos bicolor estaba disfrutando de su lento recorrido hacia abajo, oyendo como su compañero respiraba cada vez más agitado; la tensión de su cuerpo era casi comparable a la dureza erguida firmemente que Lady sentía rozar entre sus piernas cada vez que bajaba más y más. La cazadora se detuvo por encima de su masculinidad preparada para ella, y solo con cernirse cerca, dejó que su aliento cosquilleara sobre la cabeza húmeda, dejando que sintiera el frío de su respiración entrando en conflicto con el inminente calor de su adolorida erección. _

_En un intento por parecer bajo el control de todos sus impulsos – tanto demoníacos como humanos- Dante llevo sus manos detrás de la nuca cómodamente, y le obsequió una amplia sonrisa, mientras la miraba con toda la arrogancia que pudo reunir. Para probar ese supuesto autocontrol, Lady sonrió maliciosamente y llevó su boca a un pelo de distancia, entreabriendo un poco los labios… Ella le haría pagar. Sus labios pulposos rozaron suavemente la punta sensible en un beso tímido, mientras lo sintió estremecerse._

_"Lady…" Gruñó entre dientes… … ... A la mierda el autocontrol. Necesitaba que esos codiciosos labios tomaran todo de él hasta drenarlo por completo y lo necesitaba ¡ahora!_

_"¿Mm?" Ella dijo distraída. Sosteniéndolo ligeramente con una mano; el pulgar masajeaba lentamente la punta, mientras plantaba besos súper delicados en toda la longitud, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua todo el camino de vuelta. Ella jugaba con él como si fuera un condenado helado._

_"Nena…" Suspiró._

_La cazadora levantó su vista para ser recibida por el rostro más suplicante que haya visto. No llegaba a ser patético solo porque todavía no se lo pedía, aunque se podía decir que estaba cerca. Simplemente le sonrió triunfante, mientras él se relajó sobre el colchón esperando por ella. Los suculentos labios se separaron para tomar toda la longitud mientras bajaba lentamente; volviendo a subir, ella apretó sus labios con fuerza y chupó hasta llegar a la punta, remolineando la lengua a su alrededor y volviendo a bajar, ahora marcando un ritmo constante. Pequeños gemidos audibles entre cortados se escapaban del albino medio demonio, cuando la velocidad no se hizo esperar; ella chupó con avidez llevándolo hasta el tope de su garganta y un poco más, apretando sus labios con fuerza a su alrededor. Las uñas se clavaron a los costados de la cadera, aplicando una deliciosa presión._

_"Uh- Lady…" Gruñó con los dientes apretados cuando ella chupó cada vez más rápido y más duro. Plantando una mano en la cabeza, Dante tomó un poco del cabello ébano entre sus dedos y apretó lo más gentil que pudo, incitándola a no detenerse._

_Lady sonrió mientras observaba, completamente fascinada por las expresiones lascivas que jugaban en su rostro; los ojos azules cerrados con fuerza, la espalda ligeramente arqueada y los labios sutilmente separados mientras jadeaba en voz baja. Él no se imagina lo jodidamente sexy que se ve de esa forma. Sintiendo la tensión de su propio cuerpo, Dante aflojó su agarre del pelo, para que la morocha se retirara. Ella… no se detuvo._

_"Cariño-" Su voz salió forzada "Detente ahora- si- no quieres que- estropee esa he-hermosa boquita t-tuya" Él acarició la mejilla suavemente para llamar su atención. La advertencia vino mucho antes ya que recordó un incidente no muy agradable con una cazadora muy, pero muy furiosa. Una semana con su necesidad ardiendo casi rabiosamente por su atención fue el correctivo necesario para que el albino supiera cuando 'avisar'._

_Ella sonrió y suavemente lo quitó de su boca, mientras se lamía los labios, mirándolo con los ojos más necesitados y llenos de deseo que él adoraba. Ya sin ánimos de jugar al cazador cazado, Lady se arrastró lenta y sensualmente como un gato salvaje hasta el rostro de Dante, su propia sonrisa seductora más amplia con cada centímetro que se acercaba. Ella lo besó una vez más, esta vez más lento y provocativo y sonrió un poco más cuando sintió sus grandes manos en la cadera, empujando suavemente hacia abajo. Sabía que él ya no quería esperar más, y no es que ella tampoco fuera la reina de la paciencia. Irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, la cazadora llevó el miembro palpitante a su entrada más que preparada y lo tomó todo muy lentamente hasta sentarse por completo en él. Las manos de Dante apretaron firmemente pero sin hacer daño a las caderas. Todo su auto control estaba concentrado en el cuidado de la cazadora, no quería lastimarla o incomodarla, así que siempre respetó sus tiempos no importara lo muy difícil que fuera para alguien tan impulsivo como él. Ella se quedó sin aliento por un momento, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente cuando la llenó por completo – no importaba que no fuera su primera vez juntos, con las dimensiones del peliblanco todavía se sentía igual- Al tiempo que se aclimató en su interior, Lady movió sus caderas, adelante y atrás bien lento y seductor, mientras arañaba el torso desnudo y agitado debajo de ella. Apretando su agarre a las caderas, las manos de Dante suavizaron el camino por la cintura, disfrutando de la piel aterciopelada bajo su toque hasta sus pechos que se mecían suavemente a la par de su meneo. Ella gimió con ganas mordiéndose el labio inferior y tirando de su rostro hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, cuando él ejerció la presión justa sobre sus pechos. Verla gozar bajo su toque de esa forma sacaba lo mejor de él. Empujando con sus caderas hacia arriba, el mestizo dio una estocada más profunda, haciéndola gritar de placer. Pronto el movimiento se volvió más brusco cuando la morocha se sintió cada vez más animada a seguir. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba, tomando absolutamente todo de él entre su ceñida apertura; el calor presionando cada vez más fuerte en su vientre, mientras sus manos apretaban el agarre de Dante en sus pechos, animándolo a que la jodiera más duro. Sí él le leyó la mente o no, de eso no estaba segura, pero pronto el peliblanco dio una fuerte estocada hacia arriba mientras la sostuvo por las caderas, lo que la hizo gritar ante la nueva oleada de placer recibida, y con eso, volteó rápidamente sus cuerpos sobre el colchón, por lo que ahora quien estaba arriba era el hijo de Sparda. Jadeando pesadamente, los amantes continuaron con su acoplamiento. Agradecido por la hermosa flexibilidad de la cazadora, Dante llevó una de las piernas suaves y blancas marfil sobre su hombro y la besó antes de empujar más profundo, cambiando los ángulos. La cabecera golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared, haciendo perder el equilibrio a unas cuantas botellas de cerveza que vivían desde hace semanas sobre la mesita de noche, para rodar por debajo de la cama. _

_El poder de sus embestidas mientras se enterraba bien profundo en ella, era tan delicioso como escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos húmedos golpeándose con intensidad; los jadeos mutuos y el sonido estimulante de la carne golpeando la carne llenaban la habitación. Lady se llevó el puño cerrado a la boca y presionó los nudillos contra sus dientes cerrados, gimiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta, pero evitando a toda costa gritar lo que tanto Dante deseaba escuchar; ella no le aumentaría aún más su enorme ego machista. Conociendo a la cazadora y su ridícula testarudez, el medio demonio soltó la pierna que estaba sobre su hombro y se llevó ambas a envolver alrededor de su cadera, mientras bajaba por completo sobre ella. Sosteniendo su peso sobre un codo al costado del rostro de Lady, mientras la otra mano apretaba su agarre sobre las caderas, él lamió el camino por el cuello hasta el oído, tirando del lóbulo entre sus labios y chupándolo suavemente._

_"Dímelo, Lady… quiero oírlo." Le susurró con voz ronca._

_La cazadora, obstinada como pocas mujeres que se le han negado al albino, no respondió; solo llevó sus manos a la espalda para aferrarse con firmeza, mientras él no paraba de empujar sin piedad su virilidad bien duro. Su espalda se arquea para cumplir con cada embestida poderosa, al igual que sus caderas se afirman fuertemente al movimiento de las suyas intentando seguir su ritmo. Por momentos él era tan intenso que la impresionaba… bastante. Él era tan poderoso que parecía estar haciéndolo con su lado demoníaco por completo y no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Definitivamente la suavidad y calidez de sus caricias lo hacían tan humano que entraba en conflicto con su fuerza obviamente sobrehumana, pero para su suerte, la sensación de placer era más fuerte que cualquier inseguridad que ella pudiera tener._

_"Nena… Dímelo" Pidió, esta vez su voz sonó más áspera que antes. Clavó los blancos incisivos sobre la suave piel de su cuello, con cuidado de no sacarle sangre._

_"Uh-¡uh!" Ella negó, gritando el final cuando Dante golpeó su punto sensible. Las uñas clavándose ligeramente en la espalda. _

_El medio demonio, que no era conocido por su paciencia aunque sí por su 'tenacidad', la tomó suavemente de la mandíbula para llevar sus labios a un suspiro de distancia de los suyos; los jadeos y gemidos mezclándose en la corta distancia, como la bruma lujuriosa no cesaba entre los cuerpos brillantes en sudor bajo la luz de la luna. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse – ese demonio que yace en su interior y recorre cada fibra de su ser se enloquece en presencia de esta dama- _

_"Mírame" Susurró en los labios, antes de tomar el labio inferior entre sus dientes y morderlo suavemente._

_Su voz sonó más como un pedido 'casi' amable y no tan exigente, por lo que ahora, aunque en contra de su propia voluntad, Lady abrió lentamente los ojos bicolores para ser recibida por los zafiros brillantes en los que ella tanto se ahogaba. Allí estaba otra vez esa sensación. Corrientes eléctricas hacían temblar su cuerpo con solo fijar la mirada en esos ojos, se podría decir que solo con mirarlo un poco más ella llegaría a su orgasmo sin titubear, pero no… Intentando no hacerle caso, la cazadora atrapó sus labios nuevamente, tomándolo en un beso animal que armonizaba con su acoplamiento frenético. Sintiendo como los músculos comenzaban a temblar apretando ligeramente a su alrededor, Dante se elevó en sus rodillas, mientras la llevaba por las caderas a su regazo, y se acomodó sobre el colchón, por lo que ahora ambos sentados, se abrazaban para llegar juntos hasta el último aliento. La abrazó fuertemente mientras le permitía dominar el beso; podía sentir los pezones felizmente erguidos rozar contra sus fuertes pectorales, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos firmes friccionándose, mientras la morocha subía y bajaba frenéticamente sobre su virilidad al límite. Ella gritó, separándose del beso abruptamente, cuando él empujó más largo y profundo._

_"¡No pares, Dante, No pares!... ¡Ughhh sí!" Finalmente accedió._

_El mestizo adoraba oír su nombre escapando de esos labios carnosos, y no era para el aumento de su ego como ella creía; en realidad era porque el dulce sonido de su voz, por más loco y cursi que parezca, siempre le hizo sentir de manera muy especial. Él estaba completamente cautivado con la morocha, y no podía negárselo a él mismo. Ella podría haber sido un súcubo de por ahí queriendo robar su alma y le habría encantado hacerlo con ella de todas formas._

_Lady llevó su rostro hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados bien fuerte, cuando sintió su columna prácticamente electrificada ante las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo; temblando se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de su amante, mientras la presión del calor en su vientre no lo soportó más y se disparó directamente a sus músculos inferiores, apretando alrededor de la virilidad majestuosa aún en su interior. El ritmo de Dante vaciló por un momento, cuando su miembro se vio atrapado entre el estremecimiento de las paredes femeninas, pero se resistió cual demonio que era. No quería perder esa sensación de estar en su interior, de hacerla sentir mujer como él sabía que lo hacía, al igual que ella lo hacía sentir el hombre más humano y mortal sobre la tierra. Él sabía cómo terminaba todo esto, así que se resistió a su final lo más que pudo para disfrutar su unión lo más que pudiera. Pero, alrededor de un minuto y unas cuantas estocadas más fueron necesarias para que se perdiera en el interior de su compañera, vertiendo toda su semilla caliente mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Aún en su abrazo, la morocha hundió su rostro al costado del cuello, mientras acariciaba la amplia espalda con movimientos circulares, disfrutando el último momento de sus cuerpos conectados, calientes y brillantes de sudor. Queriendo sentirse ser parte de su piel lo más que pudiera, el albino medio demonio la abrazó firmemente por la cintura, sus amplias manos cubriendo la espalda delicada, mientras plantaba besos ligeros en su hombro y el cuello, disfrutando del sabor de su piel, las esencias de sus cuerpos mescladas._

_Para Dante no era muy difícil comprender esta situación; es decir, en un principio creyó que las cosas no dejarían de ser tan tumultuosas, gritarse, discutir, pelear e irse con portazos en donde estuvieran; y no fue hasta que vio ese brillo especial en los orbes bicolores, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. No estaba muy seguro de qué era, pero sin duda, si eso llevaba a la dama que ahora sostiene en sus brazos, a tenerla como lo hace ahora y desde hace unos meses, entonces que así sea. Había creído que jamás se encontraría en esta situación con la mujer que lo traía loco –en muchos sentidos- desde su juventud, pero al parecer su suerte había cambiado. Lady siempre había sido la única mujer a la que deseó en muchos aspectos y a la que no pudo tener tan fácilmente, por eso era que le gustaba aún más; era el desafío, lo que más lo alimentaba a seguir intentado –cualquiera que hubiera recibido disparos en la cabeza o una fuerte patada en las pelotas cuando estaba distraído por cada intento, se hubiera rendido, pero el medio demonio era masoquista- Así que cuando vio la oportunidad no la desaprovechó. Por alguna razón, en algún momento que no recuerda con exactitud, el cerebro de la cazadora manipuladora hizo 'clic' y casi de la nada misma se encontró enterrado bien profundo en ella, ambos perdidos en la euforia y el frenesí sexual. Durante seis o siete meses habían estado haciendo esto, y la verdad es que no podía estar más de acuerdo. Si esta era la única forma de tenerla, entonces amén. El sexo con ella era lo mejor, tal como lo había imaginado que sería, apasionada, salvaje y desmelenada; típico de una mujer con fachada fría y calculadora que se descontrola por completo entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación… y no tenía nada de que quejarse, a pesar de que las discusiones acaloradas y su trato amor-violencia se mantenían a la orden del día. Incluso había llegado a no involucrarse con otras chicas mientras estuvo todo este tiempo con ella. Su actividad sexual había sido tan satisfactoria que no había necesidad de buscar en otras mujeres lo que encontraba en ella… Aunque… _

_Aguarda un segundo… Eso suena a exclusividad, ¿No?... ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran exclusivos? Este pensamiento hizo parpadear al peliblanco en confusión ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de 'ese detalle'? Ellos no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo… ¿Verdad? Naah, a Dante jamás le gustaron las ataduras y tenía sus buenos motivos para hacerlo. Era más que claro para él sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero simplemente no podía permitirse otra cosa más que sexo; además conocía bien a Lady y sabía que no le agradaban esas 'cursilerías baratas' del noviazgo y el romanticismo que solo sirven para aquellos que tienen una vida normal… y aburrida. Y sí, a pesar de que Dante era un romántico empedernido con todo el sexo femenino, en especial con la morocha en sus brazos, era sabido para él que no encontraría cierta estabilidad emocional – en pocas palabras no se centraría en una relación seria- porque no estaba del todo seguro si era bueno para alguien – quien sea- acoplarse al linaje Sparda y seguir vivo en el intento; ¿Y qué esa persona sufra lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre? Ni loco… Mucho menos a Lady… … En especial a Lady. Además, simplemente se había convencido con el paso del tiempo de que esa materia – El amor- quedaría pendiente para él por el resto de su vida. Aguarda, aguarda… lo cuaaal, no significaba que se perdería de las fabulosas ventajas que tiene llevar su vida sexual acompañado por esta morocha que lo volvía loco. Convencido por este pensamiento, el mestizo dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba conteniendo._

_Ella lo sintió relajarse en su abrazo y por el contrario, eso la tensionó más. No quería bajar la guardia más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Es decir, Lady se había convencido de que esto de 'amigos con privilegios' se podía llegar a mantener en pie, solo si lo manejaban profesionalmente. Mucho más con un tipo como Dante que perseguía cuanta falda se cruzaba por su camino. De todas formas toda esta situación, como lo aclaró previamente, la confundía al final de todo y eso la estaba volviendo un tanto paranoica… o más de lo que ya era. El hecho de que el albino le había demostrado un millar de veces cuan humano podía ser, cariñoso, cuidadoso y reflexivo en ciertos aspectos, la confundía al punto de preguntarse si ella se… había, ejem… enamora-… ¡NO! De ningún modo ella estaría realmente enamorada de un demonio ¿o sí? Y no es que ella no se hubiera acostumbrado a la naturaleza de Dante, ya que con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlo como amigo y verlo como un humano o medio humano más que a un medio demonio. Pero aceptar su naturaleza, o apreciar su amistad, no implicaba que ella lo amara ¿Verdad? Ellos eran simplemente amigos con beneficios ¡Nada más! No queriendo hurgar en todo ese mar de preguntas, dudas y molestas observaciones de su vocecita interior, la cazadora llevó sus manos a los hombros del mestizo en una suave caricia y lentamente se alejó. Ella lo observó por unos instantes; los ojos bicolores se perdieron en esos labios pecadores y de repente se le secó la boca. Lamiendo sus labios, lo miró otra vez a los ojos, y sintió los brazos fuertes apretar el agarre a su cintura._

_Él la besó otra vez. Esta vez como despedida. Esos labios se soldaron nuevamente en un beso lento de lenguas danzantes en forma perezosa, saboreando el último aliento de sus cuerpos unidos. Llevó una mano a tomar un poco del cabello azabache para continuar con la exploración. Ella lo sintió querer dominar nuevamente, y con eso dio el final; se separó del beso, lenta pero decididamente, empujando con las manos en el pecho y ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para realmente separarse. Lo miró por unos segundos y se vio reflejada en los espejos cristalinos de esos azules hielo… 'Ya no más' se dijo para ella misma… Y él pareció leerle la mente. Esta noche había sido la última. Lentamente se separó de su acoplamiento, con un Dante que por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se había quedado sin palabras y sin expresión en su rostro. Él sabía que ella actuaba de esa forma fría e indiferente solo por ese estúpido control en el que vivía constantemente; sí, sabía que ella era muy valiente, fuerte y decidida a la hora de pelear y luchar, pero cuando se trataba con de los temas del corazón, ella simplemente escapaba… como siempre lo hace, y él no hizo nada para detenerla._

_Rápidamente tomó las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo, y sin mirar atrás se adentró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no con un azote pero si fuerte y claro._

_Luego de su rápida higiene personal – ya se tomaría una ducha en las comodidades de su apartamento- La cazadora alzó su mirada para reflejarse en el espejo sobre el lavabo, las manos firmemente plantadas sobre la cosa de cerámica. 'Se terminó Lady' Ella se miró fijamente a los ojos. Intentando convencerse de que esta situación ya no daba para más, porque obviamente ella había plantado la semilla de los sentimientos en algo que jamás debió suceder, la cazadora suspiró resignada. Ella le pondría fin a esa tonta sensación esta misma noche. Sus ojos se habían llenado de esa 'cosa', brillando como si quisieran derramar gotas de agua salada, pero, ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía ningún motivo para llorar, simplemente no lo haría. Esto era toda una confusión, nada más. Aparentemente confortada por esa idea, Lady bajó la mirada a una de las tantas marcas de pasión en su cuello. Pasó los dedos sobre la marca rojiza y ladeó los labios. 'Jhm, patético' Fue la cubierta sobre la verdadera sensación, una punzada en el pecho, pero ella lo negó… incluso para ella misma. Sacudiendo los pensamientos que la abrumaban, ella se dedicó a vestirse rápidamente, casi como si la cronometraran. Cuando se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, su mano se congeló en el picaporte por unos segundos e inhaló profundamente para recobrar su máscara de 'frialdad' nuevamente; ella saldría de Devil May Cry sin hacer ni un solo comentario. Al pasar a la habitación suspiró nuevamente aunque esta vez de alivio. Dante se había quedado dormido, o al menos eso parecía; sus ojos cerrados y ocultos bajo un brazo tirado perezosamente sobre ellos, mientras las sábanas tapaban su cadera y una pierna colgaba fuera de la cama. Ella se acercó cautelosamente para no despertarlo y de puntitas de pie llegó al lado de la cama para recoger sus botas desperdigadas por el suelo._

_Ya con botas en mano, Lady frunció el ceño al ver al peliblanco de cerca. Las marcas que ella había prodigado por su torso lentamente desaparecían casi como si nunca hubieran estado, mientras que las suyas probablemente quedarían como moretones violetas hasta mañana. 'Tch, la ironía' Ella asintió hacia él. No queriendo seguir con toda esta patética situación en la que ella misma se metió por no saber controlarse, Lady giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás; las botas en las manos, el gusto agridulce en sus labios de ese último beso y las memorias punzantes en su cerebro sobre una noche, que como todas las otras, nunca debió suceder. _

_Sabía que no lo volvería a ver… no podía, al menos no por ahora. Debía alejarse por un tiempo y evaluar la situación desde otra perspectiva y entonces quizás, y solo quizás, volvería. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Lady se perdió el suspiro irritado que Dante dejó escapar cuando la vio salir… mejor dicho escapar. 'Reina del melodrama' Se dijo antes de intentar pegar los ojos y desaparecer de este mundo al menos por unas horas. Él también necesitaba escapar. _

"Mierda" Suspiró con desgano, un hábito molesto que había adoptado en las últimas horas.

La canción que se estaba reproduciendo ya había agotado su repetición, y el vaso descansando sobre el escritorio ahora se encontraba completamente vacío. Ya estaba harto de esta mierda de soledad en la oficina, que le hacía pensar en cosas que no debía y recordar cosas que no quería recordar. Dispuesto a acabar con esta situación de malestar, Dante se levantó de su asiento, enfundó a Ebony & Ivory en la parte trasera de su pantalón, ajustó a Rebelion en su espalda y tomando las llaves de su auto – un Dodge Charge 1970 negro exactamente igual de tratado que su oficina, que en pocas palabras sería un terrible nido de latas de cerveza vacías y otras cajas de pizza embotadas en el suelo de la parte trasera, sumándole a un gris casi homogéneo de polvo sobre el tapizado de cuero negro, algunas multas de tránsito y papeles que habían servido de inspiración para las técnicas de origami y unas cuantas manchas de dudosa procedencia- se dispuso a salir de la oficina al siguiente bar con abundante alcohol y chicas que encontrara en su camino. Él se olvidaría de Lady así tuviera que beber hasta quedar inconsciente… o bueno, algo así.

**Nota:**** Por si no quedó claro el temita con la línea de tiempo, el pensamiento de Dante transcurre unos seis o siete meses exactamente… bueno, no exaaactamente, pero más o menos desde la última escena de DMC4 (Final secreto de Dante-lo adorooo) Suponiendo que partiendo de ahí, LadyxDante comienzan con esta pasión que venían encerrando desde hace tiempo y bla bla bla. El tiempo real de la historia sería unos cinco años aproximadamente después del final de DMC4- Ustedes hagan las matemáticas jeje… Y sí, sé que la edad de los gemelos no es del todo acertada pero imaginen que sí es así ¿Dale? (En este fic Nero no es hijo de Vergil… y al menos que hasta ahora yo haya decidido hacer una historia sobre esa relación, todavía seguirá siendo así para mí):3 Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Hasta el próximo (que espero será pronto)… Bye! ^u^**


End file.
